Express the percent as a decimal. $115.2\%$
Solution: $115.2$ percent = $115.2$ per cent = $115.2$ per hundred $115.2\% = \dfrac{115.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{115.2\%} = 1.152$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.